hari ternista
by Hana Ai Dream-High
Summary: Chapter  : Dokter Update/ Kiba merasa resah akibat kejadian di kantornya, tapi masalahnya kan dia. . . . /Gaje, pendek, Aneh, OOC, dapat menyebabkan ke-cengok-an, dll n REVIEW/CONCRIT/FLAME semua di terima disini
1. Chapter 1

Hai, hai ai kembali dengan fic yang super gaje n aneh

makasih yang dah mau riview fic jelek ai^^

moga yang ini lebih menghibur -emang konser-

* * *

Disclaimer: masak sih kis hiiii moto -digoreng-

Story: Terserah. yang penting yang ngetik ai XD

Summary:

"Mengapa kau berdiri di sini sendirian?"

"Karena,…"

Warning:

aneh, gila, gaje, jelek, garing, oc, ooc

* * *

Hari ini, Sasuke memulai pekerjaannya sebagai guru baru di SD Konoha . Dia menjadi guru Sejarah. Saat istirahat ia melihat salah satu muridnya sedang berdiri sendirian di dekat gawang sedangkan anak-anak lainnya menikmati permainan sepak bola di ujung lainnya.

Sasuke mendekatinya dan bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja."Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pada anak laki-laki itu. "aku tidak apa-apa sensei." Jawab Konohamaru –nama anak itu- sambil menatap Sasuke sejenak kemudian memperhatikan teman-temannya kembali.

Sasuke memutuskan akan mengoreksi jawaban tugas murid-muridnya saja. Sasuke pergi ke ruang guru, tepatnya ke mejanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, lewat jendela Sasuke melihat anak laki-laki itu –Konohamaru- di tempat yang sama, masih sendiri memperhatikn teman-temannya.

Karena kasihan Sasuke pergi untuk menemani Konohamaru. Sesampainya ia di sana, "Konohamaru, apakah aku boleh menemanimu di sini?"

Konohamaru menjawab sedikit ragu-ragu, lalu berkata, "Baiklah sensei..."

Merasa dia membuat kemajuan, Sasuke kemudian bertanya, "Mengapa kau berdiri di sini sendirian?"

"Karena,…" kata Konohamaru heran dan jengkel, "aku jadi kiper!. Sensei ni kenapa sih?"

Sasuke hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria sambil kembali keruang guru karena malu –what Saskuke malu?-*dikeroyok Sasuke FG*

#THE END#berakhir dengan akhir bahagia-?-

* * *

ai: hahahaha *ketawa guling-guling*

sasu:apa mauksudnya aku malu *detger-abal-*

ai: ehh...umm...yasudah reviev please?

sasu: hei jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Chidori!

ai: Kyaaa!...*ngacir* REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2: Ulat

Disclaimer: Masa sih ki shi moto

Story: Uciha ailya-chan

Genre: Humor

Rated: K+

Warning: ga jelas, ga nyambung, jelek Dll

* * *

Di suatu rumah, tepatnya di kediaman Namikaze. Terlihat 3 orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya sedang menikmati makan malam yang terdiri atas Pete,Jengkol *author tepar di gampar Minato* ehem..ehem... maaf tadi ada kesalahan teknis. Keluarga itu sedang menikmati makan malam dengan tenang sampai seorang monyet bertanya *digampar* maksud saya putra sematawayang mereka yang bernama Naruto bertanya kepada ayah tercinta -cielah-

"um…..,tou-san.." panggil Naruto pada kakak ayahnya sendiri-yaialah masa ayahnya hinata- "ya…"jawab Minato yang masih makan dengan rakus. "Apakah ulat baik dan bisa untuk di makan?..." tanya Naruto -sok- polos. "uhuk…" Kushina yang sedang minum langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Naru-kun mengapa kau menanyakannya.?" Kata Kushina mendelik kepada anaknya. Dan jika di perhatikan ada perempatan jalan di kepala Minato XD.

"Tadi aku melihat ulat di daun selada tou-san dan sekarang daun selada dan ulat itu hilang di dalam mulut tou-san." Naruto berlagak -sok- polos lagi. SementaraKushina langsung tertawa keras selaki mendengar perkataan anaknya dan digetok dengan sendok hingga pingsan oleh Naruto –anak durhaka kau XD-

Sementara orang yang dibicarakan –Minato– hanya diam, beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung ke kamar kecil entah untuk apa -mungkin dia mau makan XD-

* * *

MAAF KALO GAJE

makasih yang dah mw review fic ku aku hargai itu^^

boleh minta lagi?


	3. Chapter 3 : Konser

Disclaimer: mas kishi

Summary:

Konser Sasuke Uchiha terancam gaagal

apa yang terjadi?

Warning:

gaje, oc, ooc, aneh, abal dll

* * *

Konser musik senilai milyaran juta yang dijadwalkan berlangsung di Konoha minggu ini pun terancam batal. Pasalnya, Sasuke Uchiha sang artis terkenal ini ngambek *what ? - di tendang sasu FG-, tak mau manggung. Ia ogah tampil di panggung. Karena Sasuke tak mau tampil, Sakura Haruno sang kekasih sekaligus partnernya pun ikut terkena getahnya.

Padahal artis pendukung konser tersebut tidak main-main. SelainSasuke Uchiha , Ada penampilan band Indonesia yaitu COKELAT dan GIGI. Panitia pun resah.

Saat ditemui para wartawan di belakang panggung, wajah Sasuke nampak kesal. Manyun. Panitia marah-marah. Sasuke dicap plin-plan dan belagu. Selidik punya selidik, tak tahunya Sasuke ngambek karena di spanduk yang tersebar di jalanan tertulis:

"**SAKSIKAN...! GIGI SASUKE UCHIHA COKELAT...**** "**

**

* * *

**

gyahahahaha... sasu sasu

eh gomen ne ya ai janjinya apdet cepet tapi malah lama m(_ _)m

soalnya ai lagi ulum hehehe

thankz for:

**butterfly, Uzumaki Chiaki, OraRi HinaRa, The Portal Transmission-19, 19830710**

boleh minta review?


	4. Chapter 4 : Bohong

Hai Ailya datang dengan fic yang gaje

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning;**

**gaje, abal, bahasa tdk baku, tidak dapat di mengerti, de el el  
**

* * *

Sai adalah seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha (gomen ya bagi Sai FC). Setiap harinya ia sudah biasa melihat orang-orang gila yang berkeliaran.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Sai sedang jalan-jalan di koridor RSJ. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pasien RSJ sedang jalan-jalan dengan sebuah sikat cuci yang diikat dengan tali rafia XD.

"Selamat pagi," Sai menyapa Lee -nama pasien itu- sambil tersenyum ramah. "Selamat pagi juga dokter!" Lee berkata dengan semangat yang over dosis.

"Wah, sedang jalan- jalan dengan ajingnya ya?" Sai masih tersenyum sambil menunjuk sikat yang di ikat dengan tali rafia tadi.

"Eehhh! Dokter ini gimana sih orang sikat cuci masa di bilang anjing. Dokter ini gila ya?" Lee menjawab dengan perasaan kesal dan heran.

"O-oohh be-begitu," Sai menehan malu -yaialah masa kalah sama pasien RSJ- , "Kalau begitu …saya mau kembali ke ruangan saya saja, sampai jumpa," Sai kembali berjalan melewati koridor.

Beberapasaat setelah Sai menjauh, "Yesss! Doggy kita berhasil membohongi dokter itu, hahaha,"

`~END~`

* * *

Ailya : =.= ada yang ngerti alur ceritanya?

Readers : -sweatdrop- h-hah? Apa maksudnya ini?

Ailya : saya aja ga ngerti T_T yah ga papa deh yang penting MOHON REVIEW NYA!


	5. Chapter 5 : Mirip

Hay semua ailya kembali! Jengjengjengjeng makasih yang udah mau review chapter sebelumnya^^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirasi: buku humor**

**Main chara : Neji hyuuga**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, pendek, jelek, ooc, dapat menyebabkan ke-cengok-an, dll**

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah di konoha, terlihat seorang wanita tulen di dalam bus uppss- ternyata author salah itu adalah salah satu keturunan hyuuga yaitu hyuuga Neji. Hari ini dia ingin berangkat ke kantor naik bus saja, dari pada menambah polusi dengan naik kendaraan pribadi.

Neji duduk di kursi yang masih kosong, di samping kursinya juga kosong. Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahun.

"Paman boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya anak itu polos.

"Ya, tentu saja," karna neji anak baik ia pasti mengizinkannya XD.

Keheningan terasa diantara mereka berdua, tak lama kemudian anak itu bertanya **"Bapak ini ibu saya ya?"**anak itu terus menatap Neji, merasa risih di tatap begitu Neji menjawab "Bukan," tentusaja dengan nada datar.

Anak itu terus bartanya pada Neji apakah ia ibunya dalam selang waktu 3 menit yang tentu saja di jawab Neji 'Bukan'.

"Bapak ini ibu saya ya?" lagi-lagi anak itu memper tanyakan hal yang sama. Karena kesal Neji memutuskan turun di halte terdekat dan naik bis lain saja.

Setelah di halte.

'Apasih yang dipikirkan anak tadi mana mungkin orang se-ganteng aku mirip ibunya?' pikir Neji narsis. Ia tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada anak yang sedang memperhatikannya. Beberapa lama kemudian Neji saadar telah di perhatikan dan menatap anak yang memperhatikannya "ada apa anak manis?" neji mentap anak itu dengan tampang yang diusahakan lembut sehingga menghasilkan spesies baru -emang hewan-.

"Bapak ini ibu saya ya?" merasa kesal lagi lagi di tanya seperti itu, Neji menjawab "Arggghh! Iya kenapa! Saya ibu kamu!"

Sedangkan anak itu hanya tersenyum cerah dan berkata **"Kok gak mirip!"**

**Tamat dengan gaje-nya**

Boleh minta review lagi?

sekali lagi makasih yang udah review^^

REVIEW YA PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6 : Ddokter

**Disclaimer : **

**Kalo punya saya orochimaru sudah saya bunuh dari dulu**

**Buahahahahaha! -ketawa psikopat- *plakkkk***

**Character: Kiba**

**Warning:**

**Aneh, singkat padat n ga jelas, dapat menyebabkan ke-cengok-an,**

**OOC, Dll**

**Langsung aja deh!**

**::::: Dokter :::::**

Seorang dokter muda, yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba berjalan ke kamarnya dengan uring-uringan. Kiba sedang bimbang, entahlah apa yang ia rasakan yang pasti perasaan itu tidak dapat di jelaskan. Ia idak tahu apa yang tadi terjadi di kantornya adalah perbuatan benar atau salah.

Setelah di dalam kamar Kiba langsung marebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang berukuran king size. Wajahnya suntuk, pikiranya kacau. Ia mendengar suara dari dalam dirinya , sebut saja Dark Side Kiba.

"Sudah, tidak perlu kamu pikirkan! Masalah dokter berhubungan dengan pasiennya itu sudah biasa. Sudah terjadi dimana-mana!" Dark berkata dengan entengnya.

Sejenak Kiba merasa tenang, namun ia terus kepikiran kejadian tadi. Sehingga ia bimbang kembali.

Lagi lagi Dark berkata dengan entengnya, "Ngakusah khawatir, hubungan intim antara dokter dan pasiennya bukan masalah besar," Namun jika kita dapat melihat, mungkin kita dapat memperhatikan kalau White Side Kiba sedang memasang tampang berfikir.

Sekarang perasaan Kiba sudah jauh lebih baik. Namun lagi-lagi kiba mendengar suara tapi kali ini, yang bersuara adalah White,

"Tapi. . . masalahnya, kamu kan. . .**dokter hewan?**"

:::::Tamat dengan gajenya:::::

Ngerti nga' ?

Garing ya?

Ahahaha

Yaudah deh REVIEW or CONCRIT kalo ga FLAME juga boleh!


End file.
